


Madoka Magica Parody: This Cruel World

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Battle Lover, Caerura Adamas, Cheating, Destroy the fucked up world, Destruction, Jacked up Binan Koukou/ Madoka Magica Parody, Magical Boys, Misunderstanding, One-sided Ryuu/Io at times, Other, Witches, negative emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuu was a human that couldn't voice his feelings for Io, until a certain witch comes along to grant him his wish in exchange for his services as a Magical Boy. Things go downhill as soon as Ryuu sees Io and Akoya together. Inside, he feels rage and resentment for Io. Even when Io said it was a misunderstanding, Ryuu still wants to kill him. In this jacked up parody of Mahou Shojo Madoka Magica, see how it translated into the Binan Koukou world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madoka Magica Parody: This Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Matsurichan back with a parody fic of sorts. I've been into the Madoka Magica world for a few weeks now and came up with this twisted nonsense. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but yeah... I hope you enjoy this story though!

Zaou Ryuu was a second year in Binan Koukou hiding a secret from everybody. He was gay. And he was in love with his childhood friend Naruko Io.

Ever since he explored his horizons and realized who he really was he couldn't stop thinking about his friend in a romantic way. He tried to keep up his image of number one playboy but Io was always on his mind.

Ryuu was frustrated. He couldn't be the way he wanted to be. He couldn't be FREE and do what he wanted to. Because the world was fucked up and nobody accepted homosexual relationships plus the fact that the person of his interest was obsessed with money. If only there was a miracle... And he'd be able to speak his mind and not have to cower in the shadows.

"I can make that happen for you, Zaou Ryuu-san." A voice said.

Ryuu turned around quickly. But nobody was there. He knew it was a bad idea to walk down a deserted alley. But it was the fast way home!

"I'm right here!" The voice came from above him. Ryuu looked up and saw a boy standing on air...?

Blonde hair. Dark pink eyes. A playful smile. They all formed together and created a young boy's beautiful face. With the rays of the setting sun behind him to Ryuu, he looked like a god. Saving grace.

"Who... Who are you?!" Ryuu hesitantly asked.

This boy laughed and the pink eyes seemed to glow in the dark alley. "Me? I can be your savior."

The boy levitated down to the ground and stood in front of the pinkette. "You have something strong inside your heart. Love, is it? But you're hesitant. You're worried about how society reacts to your kind. No matter though. I can give you what you truly desire. Anything you want, I can give it to you. Just, I only ask for one thing in return."

The pinkette looked at the blonde curiously. "What do you want from me?"

The blonde grinned. "In exchange, you become a Magical Boy and fight off witches."

Ryuu thought about the offer. "Anything I want you say..? And I just need to fight witches in exchange...? Not too bad. But before I say anything, isn't it appropriate that I know your name?" Ryuu looked at the boy, who jumped around and suddenly got really close to the pinkette, a dark smirk on his face. 

"Me? Well, I'm the Witch of Abandonment Ophelia! My human name, Hakone Yumoto!" And just like that the boy known as Yumoto did a backflip and maintained a safe distance between himself and Ryuu.

"You- you're a witch?" Ryuu was confused. Didn't that mean he had to kill him too?

"Yes, I am a witch. But the ones you have to fight are the ones that cause chaos on the earth. They are distinguished by the elaborate labyrinths they create. By killing witches, those witches, you protect the earth. Aren't you in that Chikyuu Bouei-bu or something? In that case, wouldn't you be doing your job?"

"And what do you get out of this? There has to be something you gain." Ryuu was convinced. Nobody would do something like this without some sort of reason.

"It's my job to turn humans into magical beings. That is all." Yumoto smiled.

"Now, make your wish. The thing you desire that you'd give up your soul for!"

Ryuu heard his heartbeats thumping wildly in his ears. Everything seemed unreal, yet very much so at the same time. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled and made his wish.

"I wish to have courage. The courage to express my feelings to the person I love, and to not care about things like society and my image. I want this courage, to free myself from the prison I have been locked inside, so I can actually LIVE again."

"Very well then, your wish will be granted. In exchange for your soul." With great speed The witch Ophelia was now directly in front of Ryuu, inches away from his body. Reaching out, he touched the pinkette's chest and forced his hand inside the other's body, forcefully removing his soul from his body. In the witch's hands a glowing light diminished and pink pendant shaped gem appeared.

"The contract has been made. You are now a Magical Boy."

Ryuu received his Soul Gem and almost instantly after it started pulsing.

"A witch is nearby. You must defeat it before it kills more citizens." The blonde said.

Ryuu felt like he got what he needed. He didn't seem to worry about society. He didn't feel like he was trapped. Maybe.. He'll really be able to...

"Thanks... Ophelia..."

"Oh please! Call me Yumoto! After all.. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

The pinkette nodded and left the alley to now attend to his new job.

"He seems really strong, Yumo-chan!" A voice said from behind the blonde witch. He turned around to see a brunette boy with glasses.

"Hey Oktavia!" He jumped and hugged the other boy.

"Yumo-chan! I told you! It's Charlotte!!" The brunette said, gently pushing the blonde away from him.

"Not according to your runes! They CLEARLY say Oktavia Von Seckendorff!"

"Ok ok fine fine fine! Can't pull that one on you can I...?" The witch named Oktavia sighed as he sat down next to the blonde witch, who made himself comfortable floating on higher elevations.

"Reading runes is a piece of cake for me Megawuchi! You should know that by now!" The brunette waved his hand like it was jelly.

"A-ny-ways! Think he's the one...?"

Yumoto sighed and looked up at the now-dark sky full of stars. "Yeah Megawuchi... I think he's the one."

-Mahou Shonen Ryuu Magica-

Ryuu enjoyed the feeling of being a Magical Boy. He didn't mind the outfit that came either, being a prince was nice when bringing down witches!

Speaking of witches... Ophelia was always there. Teaching him the ropes of the job, and observing his battles.

Ryuu's specialty was fire. Anything regarding fire, it was there. From actual flames to bombs Ryuu could use them all.

One day, Yumoto clapped as usual when Ryuu brought down the witch and collected its Grief Seed. But he heard another boy's voice yelling, "That was SO cool! Yumo-chan, he's good!"

The pinkette released his transformation and turned around to see another boy with the blonde. With red-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes framed by red glasses, he was also a young beauty, about Yumoto's age.

"Of course he's good! After all, I sought him out!" The blonde witch yelled as he gracefully flipped and landed on the ground with ease. "Ryuu meet the Witch of Falling In Love: Oktavia Von Seckendorff! Human name: Megawa Rui. Megawuchi, meet the new Magical Boy specializing in fire techniques: Zaou Ryuu!"

The pinkette looked at Oktavia and said a slight hi before knocking his newly acquired Grief Seed against his pendant shaped Soul Gem. Instantly the darkness stored from the pink gem left the gem and went towards the Grief Seed.

"Thanks again for your work today, Ryuu-senpai!" Yumoto jumped around, giving Ryuu a V-sign and a smile.

"Sen...pai?" Ryuu quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Senpai! You are older than me after all!"

"But... Didn't you....?"

"I did turn into a witch sometime last year, but you're still older than me by a couple of months."

"Ok then...."

"Sooo! Are you really gonna do it tomorrow? What you wished for?" Yumoto asked, throwing the pinkette off guard for the sudden tangent.

"H-Hah? Oh... That...." Ryuu's brown eyes looked distant all of a sudden as his expression softened.

"Eventually I will have to, so I think the sooner he knows the better. That's the least I could do for him, considering he's my best friend."

Megawa was touched. "You... You're in love! I can feel your feelings for this person! They're really strong!!"

"Heh, can't fool Megawuchi! After all, his nature is about love period!" Yumoto rested his arm against Megawa's shoulder. The other didn't seem to mind the contact.

Ryuu smiled at the two witches. They seemed to be living a wonderful life the way they were. Maybe they were set free when they became witches...

He shook his head, his pink hair ruffling in the wind. "Well then, I'm off. Later!" He waved goodbye to the witches and left for home.

"Ne Megawuchi... Will things be ok for senpai...?" Yumoto looked at the receding image of Ryuu.

"I don't think so Yumo-chan... His feelings are too pure, the person he loves... Will bring him to his downfall. The connection I feel... May snap." Megawa fiddled with the tips of his hair.

"What...?" Yumoto asked.

"I'm not exactly sure Yumo-chan, but Ryuu-san isn't going to go through this like a walk in the park. For his emotional state, it may be even tougher than fighting Walpurgisnacht..."

Pink eyes widened. "But! Walpurgisnacht... Is the strongest witch in the history of witches that kill humans!"

"Exactly. Yumo-chan... What did Ryuu-san wish for when he made the contract with you?"

"He wanted the courage to say his feelings towards the person he loves, while not worrying about image or society. He says he's been locked in a prison, and he wants to live freely. The way he wants to. Why Megawuchi?"

Megawa's glasses gleamed in the moonlight. "Yumo-chan... No, Ophelia, the Witch of Abandonment, I, Oktavia Von Seckendorff, the Witch of Falling in Love, sense a new witch may be born into this world."

Yumoto gasped, the wind being the only sound to come in between the two of them. "You don't mean..."

Megawa only sighed. "Look after him Yumo-chan. That's all I can say."

-Mahou Shonen Ryuu Magica-

Ophelia, the Witch of Abandonment, aka Hakone Yumoto, wandered through the dark abyss of his labyrinth. Because he also, was a witch he made labyrinths, but he doesn't set his labyrinths to lure humans in and kill them. That's the difference between himself and the other witches. He is a Contracting Witch. His job, scout out humans that have magical potential and turn them into magical beings.

The Golden Rule is that Contracting Witches can only turn one human into a Magical Being. In a sense, it's their duty to watch over them if they are ready to break down or lose their resolve. That way they can guide these fallen magical beings to turn them into witches or kill them if necessary.

There were times in the past where Magical Beings have turned into witches without the guidance of Contracting Witches because the Incubators took on the role to contract Magical Girls. However, in that time there was no "This way or that way." They would only turn into witches that created labyrinths to kill, and some Magical Girls even died killing these newly turned witches.

One Magical Girl, Kaname Madoka, decided to change the universe. And thus, the Incubators were extinguished and Magical Boys were born. Madoka wanted peace, but Akemi Homura wanted chaos. Time after time, for many timelines, Homura went back through time to stop Madoka from turning into a witch or a Magical Girl period. Because she would have been the wickedest of the wicked and destroy the planet if she became a witch.

In the end, Homura realized that her going back in time was for Madoka alone. And her love-soiled Soul Gem transformed, turning her into a demon. While Madoka was the goddess with the Law of Cycle taking away pain for Magical Girls so they didn't turn into witches, Homura was the demon going against that power. The Law of Cycle was broken, and the system changed.

Magical Boys had two options: Become a Contracting Witch and turn more humans into Magical Beings, or be taken by the Law of Cycle to remain in peace when they reached their end. But some also have a third option: their Soul Gem was filled to the brim with overwhelming darkness that they turn into witches with labyrinths and spread their chaos over the humans.

Magical Girls usually had two: Law of Cycle or turn into a witch. It was simple as that. The Boys had the responsibility to keep the balance of light and darkness in check. The Boys could destroy everything. The Girls do have overwhelming power, but the Boys could change everything. Even space itself.

Yumoto walked aimlessly through the dark labyrinth. The fog came in, and he found his little bathhouse, open to all but always expecting one.

When Yumoto was a Magical Boy, his wish was to love and be loved by his family. He always felt like he was the odd one out. So when his magic brought all of them together at the table for dinner, Yumoto was happy. He didn't mind killing witches. As long as he could spend time with his family like this...

But in the end, even family betray you sometimes...

His parents discovered he was a Magical Boy and immediately disowned him. Called him a freak, and many other things.

Yumoto was left to die.

His heart was heavy, and he was alone. Abandoned by his family, he laid down on the floor of an alleyway to sleep for the night. As he was about to drift off into sleep, he looked up to the full moon and thought 'Ah... I guess I'm alone then... With nobody to come look for me.. With all that I do to keep bastards like them alive... Maybe it's better to destroy this cruel world...'

His red Soul Gem was turning black bit by bit, when his Contracting Witch came. "Now now Yumoto. Don't think that. If you do, I won't be able to save you."

Pink eyes widened at the sight of a person and he smiled through his tears. "Senpai... You came..."

"Of course I did Yumoto." This person knelt down to Yumoto and grabbed his hand. Yumoto looked at his Soul Gem and realized it was turning black. 'I see... So this is the end...' The male holding onto his hand shook his head and smiled. "Yumoto... It's not too late, so I'm going to turn you into a Contracting Witch. This may hurt... But it's better than being a witch that I might have to kill."

"En-chan... Hold Yumoto down for me ne?"

In a flash another person appeared and held Yumoto's arms down. "It's a pain kid, but you'll thank Atsushi for doing it!" Yumoto was uneasy. Why would it hurt?

"Ok... Here goes!" With that Yumoto's Contracting Witch drove his hand inside his chest.

For a moment he felt nothing. But then an indescribable pain shot throughout his body. He squirmed, trying to make the pain stop. His Soul Gem was pulsing, alternating from vibrant red to black with red. Was he even screaming? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was in pain. How was this better than being a witch that kills? He felt like he was going to die right now!

Yumoto's Contracting Witch flinched while trying to grab the solid form of Yumoto's grief. Aimlessly searching, he finally caught onto something that immediately was like grief. He felt darkness. Pain. Bitterness. Loneliness. Yumoto's grief. Taking it he pulled it out of the blonde's body. 

As it came out it was like a long rope. Yumoto bit through the pain and looked up to his Soul Gem, his pink eyes wet with tears. It was rapidly pulsing then suddenly it cracked. Slowly, then it shattered. Yumoto's pink eyes grew dull and he didn't say anything else. The darkness stored in the Gem gravitated towards the other darkness in Yumoto's body and mixed with it. Black was replaced with red and an image was carved in the air with runes.

A red heart surrounded with wings covering it. A Witch's Kiss.

"Ophelia eh? Will he walk aimlessly too?" Yumoto's Contracting Witch, Patricia the Onlooking Witch aka Kinugawa Atsushi asked his companion.

"Maybe... After all, you heard him right? He was abandoned. Probably by the people he wished wouldn't do it." Patricia's companion said, scratching the back of his head with a sigh.

"As expected of En-chan. You ARE the Witch of the Mortal World... Homulilly!" Atsushi said with a bright smile.

"Sh-shut up Atsushi.. I'm also the Self-Sufficient Witch too..." En looked away from his companion, an embarrassed blush on his face.

Atsushi dropped the subject and looked down to Yumoto whose eyes were wide open. There was no signs of life in them, yet they spilled tears.

"Time to wake up now Yumoto.. No... Ophelia, the Witch of Abandonment." Atsushi knelt down to the dead Yumoto once again and pressed his index and middle fingers to his lips before placing them on Yumoto's own lips. A mark appeared on his neck. Patricia's Witch's Kiss.

The Kiss glowed green and black. The sign of an angel looking over people.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Darkness covered the blonde, fog settling in despite it being a midsummer evening. 

Once everything settled, Hakone Yumoto was standing up, dressed in a different costume. Pink eyes glowed in the darkness and a smile was on his face. "Senpai... Is this...?"

"Yes Yumoto... No... From now on you are known as Ophelia, the Witch of Abandonment." Atsushi said.

"Welcome to the Contracting Witch's Society.. Really it's such a lousy name, but it's too much of a pain to change it..." En said with a yawn.

"En-chan!"

Yumoto sighed as he embraced the warm water. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed again, this time heavy with the stress of wondering and worries. What Megawuchi said bothered him greatly. Did that mean he would have to turn Ryuu into a Contracting Witch too?

"Well, only one way to find out! Just wait until tomorrow."

-Mahou Shonen Ryuu Magica-

Ryuu's footsteps were light as a feather. His smile brighter than even the sun. He was happy. He was free.

"Ne ne Senpai!! How did it go?" Yumoto asked the pinkette who seemed like he was on Cloud Nine.

"Isn't it great Yumoto? I was rejected!"

"HAAAAAAH??!" Yumoto fell off the rail and wondered if his contracted Magical Boy was feeling alright. 

Ryuu was ecstatic. He got his feelings out and he told Io flat out. No hesitation, just right to the point. He didn't care about the people who might've heard, and honestly he thought Io had the right to know.

He said it proudly too. Without any shame or disgust in himself. So when Io said, "I'm sorry Ryuu, I wish I could return your feelings, but I can't," he was happy. Io didn't say anything about not being friends anymore, or to stay away from him. He smiled, without force. They were still the closest of friends. That's all that mattered.

Rui looked at Yumoto, who was looking at Ryuu's back once again before looking back to Rui.

"Megawuchi... It didn't happen..."

"Not today at least..."

"Eh? You mean..."

It was all lost in the wind as Contracting Witches Ophelia the Witch of Abandonment and Oktavia Von Seckendorff the Witch of Falling in Love worried for Magical Boy Zaou Ryuu.

\----

It was a couple weeks after that day when Ryuu fell from his heaven.

He was running out of the campus to catch up with Io. When he was about to call his name though, somebody else did it for him.

"Naruko-kun!"

Io looked up and smiled as he was greeted by another male with pink hair. One that Ryuu knew all too well.

Binan Koukou Student Council Secretary class 2-B: Gero Akoya. Ryuu's sworn enemy.

Akoya liked beautiful things. Especially when it concerned himself. Ryuu "liked" girls, calling himself a boy with high standards that looked beautiful in the process.

In the September Cute Boy Contest, they tied for third place, followed by Arima Ibushi, and Kusatsu Kinshiro, both also members of the Student Council.

From the get-go, they never really liked each other, and now this comes to light...

Inside, Ryuu was breaking. But still, he went up to Io and Akoya, saying, "Io, you never told be about you and Gero going out." Traces of bitterness made its way to Io's ears and he flinched.

"R-Ryuu, don't get the wrong idea-"

"Well, whatever. Congrats... Io... Gero..." Something burned in Ryuu's brown eyes, and even from far away, Ophelia knew...

Zaou Ryuu had his heart broken, and he wasn't sad one bit. He was angry.

\---

"Yumo-chan, this is dangerous! At this rate-" Oktavia exclaimed, hitting baseballs left and right while talking to the blonde witch.

"Megawuchi... He took the loss worse than any person in love would. When he turned away, I saw anger seeping out from his body. He's... Probably gonna turn into a witch anyways..." Ophelia said, absentmindedly stroking the soft fur of a still pink Wombat.

"We need to be with him at all times now. Even at school."

"But Megawuchi... Ryuu's not the only Magical Boy in Binan Koukou. There are others, and their Contracting Witches won't be far away either."

"Still, it's your responsibility to make sure he doesn't do anything to the humans."

"Fine fine..." Ophelia sighed. Ryuu was walking a very dangerous path. And his emotions will run wild. Maybe they'll be his source of power, maybe not. There were a lot of things Ophelia was unsure of, even what happens when a Magical Being is killed.

Because that day, when Ryuu's heart was torn to shreds and his tears were replaced with blood, the witch Ophelia saw...

A yellow Soul Gem.

In the hands of Naruko Io. 

Which would only mean...

When Ryuu would find out, they will fight each other. Most likely to the death.

\---

Gero Akoya liked Naruko Io. But if anything, he thought Io was with his sworn enemy Zaou. 

So when his arch nemesis said "congrats..." He was shocked. Did it seem like they were together?

Various thoughts swarmed his mind. Doubt, curiosity, love. He doubted that Io swung that way, yet he is very caring when it comes to his closest friend Zaou. But he was curious about how it felt to have those hands, which were always on a laptop, wrapped around his back. Because it was a definite fact that he was in love.

\---

Io was devastated. As soon as Ryuu said that, the amount of bitterness and betrayal Ryuu had in his voice tore him apart. THAT was all he wished for. Yet it never happened.

Naruko Io became a Magical Boy for Ryuu's sake. 

Io knew about Ryuu. He knew that Ryuu was gay, and he didn't really mind at first. But then something like jealousy came in. Io thought it was just because he was Ryuu's closest friend. But then it hit him like he got run over by a car.

I'm in love...

So why did he reject Ryuu when he confessed?

All to keep his promise to his wish.

"I wish to keep Ryuu safe. Nothing should ever happen to him, and even if I die it doesn't matter. Because I... I love him!"

His Contracting Witch was taken aback. "Yo Naruko... That's a good thing to wish for! Now whatever happens, don't regret making that decision."

Said Homulilly, the Self-Sufficient Witch/ The Witch of the Mortal World, aka Yufuin En.

\---

Akemi Homura sat in her throne on top of the universe, quite relaxed as she watched this scenario play out. She was now a demon, conflicting powers with the goddess Kaname Madoka, the Creator of the Law of Cycle. 

"What a twisted play of fate... Isn't it..?" She said with a dark smile.

\---

Wombat was walking in the abyss of Ophelia's labyrinth, tears falling from his eyes. "Oh sole mio... How can this happen! Nobody's supposed to fight each other like this! The world should've been covered in love! Why did this happen... Especially to the Battle Lovers of all people!"

\---

In the present day, today isn't what you think today is. 

It's an alternate reality, made by the rulers of the universe.

Good counters evil, fake realities are made.

You are who you really are, but your objective in life isn't what it originally was.

And now the Magical Boys that make up the Battle Lovers team were stuck in a twisted reality, unable to get out.

"Zundar-sama, this isn't really your doing?! Tell us the truth!" Aurite yelled at the green hedgehog, who jumped a bit.

"O-of course it isn't! Out objective was to only film a reality TV series with Magical Boys fighting each other! We don't have the kind of power needed to create something like this dar!"

The Battle Lovers were frozen in a void of space, unable to move. They were cut off from the outside world, and they all looked like they were sleeping peacefully, as if they were dead. That wasn't that case though. They were very much alive.

'Hold on At-chan! I'll save you, no matter what!' Kusatsu Kinshiro thought as he and his fellow teammates continued hitting the prison with all they had.

\---  
The Magical Boys had no clue they were stuck in another reality. It all seemed real. Especially the situations they were put in.

Ophelia aka Yumoto couldn't do anything but watch as Ryuu killed witches left and right, something changing in the way he fought. It was still as graceful as ever, using firearms like that, but something about Ryuu changed.

He felt nothing but rage. He wanted to kill somebody. He wanted it all to stop, and it would stop. As soon as he died. 

The person he made his wish for. Naruko Io. 

\---

"Ryuu-senpai! This isn't what you should do! At this point, you'll turn into a witch!" Yumoto floated, keeping pace with Ryuu's quickened steps.

"Doesn't matter to me. I would've turned into one anyways. I don't care what happens after I kill him. He needs to pay..." He continued walking and Yumoto stopped, unable to say anything else.

'He won't hear me... Revenge is the only thing on his mind... He's not even caring about his Soul Gem... He really...'

Oktavia Von Seckendorff aka Rui came up next to Yumoto. "Yumo-chan... Naruko Io-kun is there.. The way Ryuu-senpai is heading..."

"Let's go then... Megawuchi!"

Meanwhile...

"I knew you'd come here... Ryuu."

Ryuu walked inside the warehouse. "Io..."

They stood in silence, one not speaking until the other one did.

"Look Ryuu... I'm sorry about the other day-"

"You're SORRY? It's way too late for that Io." Ryuu said bitterly.

"Gero-kun and I aren't like that at all!"

"Really now...?"

"Ryuu-senpai! Don't do it! Fights between magical beings attract witches from everywhere!" Yumoto and Rui ran inside the warehouse. 

Io looked at the two Contracting Witches and his eyes widened. "Don't tell me..."

"What? I'm a Magical Boy." Ryuu released his Soul Gem from its wristlet form and a dark pink lighted the room.

Rui gasped. "Ryuu-senpai's Soul Gem..."

Yumoto gravely nodded. "Prepare yourself Megawuchi. These two are gonna fight. And Ryuu-senpai isn't gonna back down for anything. The way his emotions have been running about lately, I'd even be willing to say he's wanted this to happen. This battle could be his last as a Magical Boy... So prepare yourself for even the worst."

Io shook his head, revealing his own Soul Gem. "I only wished... To keep you safe. Yet this happened..." Yellow light blinded the others and he transformed into his Magical Boy self. "I'll make you realize things weren't what they seemed to be."

"Well then..." Ryuu transformed into his Magical Boy self. "Let's see you try..."

With that they leapt towards each other, and a gust of wind swept Yumoto and Rui off their feet. Like gentlemen they faced each other head on with swords. They clashed a few times then maintained their distance. Ryuu brought out his sword engulfed by flames and Io brought out jagged ribbons. Delicate yet sharp.

They attacked each other again, continuing a rally of hits. They kept it up for awhile, before Io's ribbons did their initial job: to stop Ryuu's movements. 

Bound by the wrists Ryuu's flame sword clanged to the floor before disappearing into nothing. The yellow ribbons cut through skin, and the pinkette started bleeding. The ribbons planted themselves on the roof and walls of the warehouse, and Io walked towards his closest friend cautiously. 

"You should know Ryuu... How tough it is as a Magical Boy. There are a lot of risks, and we endanger ourselves by doing this. But it's all worth it for one wish. You see... When my Contracting Witch approached me, I declined at first. Just knowing you were there, I was fine. But I saw your inner turmoil through your beautiful smile. That's why... I became a Magical Boy. For you, Ryuu."

Ryuu avoided Io's gaze and closed his eyes. "What does matter to me? It's not like you cared for me further than the point of friendship."

"That's where you're wrong! I DO care about you! That's why I went into this risky deal! Don't you get it Ryuu?"

"I don't need to get the point Io. MY wish was fulfilled the day I confessed to you! And I accepted your rejection because it was you Io! But... With Gero, seriously?! I thought you'd be better than that!" A pink/red glow surrounded the pinkette and an explosion took place where Ryuu's body was.

Rui looked over to his peer. "Yumo-chan... Is this really a big misunderstanding?"

Yumoto looked back to the brunette. "Yeah Megawuchi.. It's all... A big misunderstanding. Miscommunication, wrong place at the wrong time kind of deal. But... It's so much more for Ryuu-senpai. Looking at his Soul Gem from the day he made the contract with me, it was so bright. He was hopeful, just like you and me. When he carried out his actions in which his wish was purely for, he was even happier. Because everything happened the way he wished for. He didn't care what people said when he confessed to Io-senpai. He wasn't terrified when saying it out loud either. And when he got a rejection from Io-senpai, he was happy. Because senpai still accepted him and was willing to still be friends. It would be like nothing ever happened."

"But Io-senpai's wish..."

"He wanted to keep Zaou safe. And he thought by dragging a mortal into this fight, he'd be doing the exact opposite. That's why Naruko rejected him." A voice came from behind the two witches.

Yumoto turned around. "En-chan-senpai!"

Rui turned pale. "You... You're Homulilly! The... The Witch of the Mortal World... Th-the strongest Contracting Witch in history!"

Homulilly aka Yufuin En sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Why does everybody have to say it... It's such a pain..."

"But En-chan! You're the Self-Sufficient Witch too! Everybody relies on your leadership!" Patricia aka Kinugawa Atsushi said, jumping down and landing next to his best friend.

Another explosion brought all the witches back to the battle between the Magical Boys. 

"So... Ryuu doesn't get it ne?" Atsushi said sadly.

"He understands very well Atsushi. The problem is that he's angry beyond the point of wanting to talk things out." En sighed again.

"Betrayal. Bitterness. Rage. Ryuu-senpai feels all of that right now. He's been feeling it since the day he saw those two together." Yumoto watched the battle closely.

"So Yumo-chan... What will senpai do?" Rui asked.

Pink eyes, usually bright with happiness and mischief, hid behind blonde locks. "Most likely... He'll kill Io-senpai..."

"If he does that though... He would've taken so much grief that he would turn into a witch!" Atsushi exclaimed as all the witches tried to keep their placement on the ground as explosions continued not too far away.

"I think... He wants to turn into a witch. Not a Contracting Witch. An actual witch. There's too much pent-up rage inside him. And he probably hates the world even more now. Betrayal, deception, many things happened. And all for a misunderstanding." Yumoto sighed.

"So... Naruko-senpai...." Rui started.

"...would have to kill Zaou in order to stay alive. He'd also have to kill Zaou in order to keep him from turning into a witch." En crossed his arms and heavily sighed.

Not wanting to say anything else, Yumoto stayed silent. He thought about his past life, before he became a witch. Before he turned, he had thoughts about destroying the world. Loneliness. Abandonment. With those feelings he became the Witch of Abandonment. But even so...

What would it be like to destroy the world?

The series of explosions came to a halt, and all the witches turned their attention to what happened.

Io was on his knees, Ryuu's sword directly on his Soul Gem, on his chest.

Both of them were panting heavily, as they'd used up a huge amount of magic in this quick fight.

Ryuu stared at Io, and for gods sake he wanted to kill him so bad. But he felt like being a decent person. "Any final words Io? While I'm being nice?"

Purple-gray eyes softened as Io smiled, looking up at Ryuu for the last time probably. Raising his right hand he gently touched the pinkette's face. "Just remember Ryuu... That I love you."

And that was it. 

Brown eyes widened as the sword was plunged into the other male's body, splitting the Soul Gem in half. It was then that he realized.

"I'm so stupid... I should've known from the start..."

Another explosion took place and yellow magic went into the sky for the last time. 

Stumbling backwards Ryuu started falling. Everybody knew. He used too much magic, and without using a Grief Seed to seep up the grief from his Soul Gem prior to this battle, he was gonna turn into a witch.

A strange black aura of sorts emanated from Ryuu's body, and covered the entire warehouse in black.

Atsushi and En went to Io, who was now lying on the floor, back in his school uniform. The blue haired witch looked through the darkness and his eyes widened.

"Yumoto! His Soul Gem is still intact! You have to turn him now, while you can!"

The blonde was there in an instant. 

Rui popped up next to his blonde peer. "Yumo-chan, this darkness is HUGE! It's covering the entire city, and still growing!"

Yumoto bitterly smiled. "That was the amount of negative emotions stored inside of him Megawuchi. Now, help me keep him down! I have to do it... Before it's too late. If we let him turn into a witch on his own, he'll be so strong... He'd probably be on par with Walpurgisnacht. If not stronger."

Rui paled. "O-On his own... He'd be as strong as Walpurgisnacht...?" Upon hearing that he scrambled around here and there. Finally he had his little baseball bat familiars in place. Grabbing Ryuu's hands he used a sort of rope to hold the pinkette's hands by the wrists. His familiars held the ropes and pulled on it hard.

Yumoto in the meantime created a clone of himself from the darkness and the clone held the pinkette from the ankles. 

"Oi Yumoto. You have to plunge your hand into his chest. His darkness should be there, around his heart. Should be anyways..." En directed.

"Right!" Yumoto took a deep breath and yelled at his contracted Magical Boy. "Ryuu-senpai! Ryuu-senpai snap out of it! Keep your eyes on me!"

Ryuu realized something was very off. Opening his eyes all he could see was a ton of darkness. And Ophelia. His contracting witch.

"Good! Good! Whatever happens don't pass out! Keep your conscience, otherwise you'll turn into a witch!"

"Ha...?" He asked but before he could something was pierced into his body. He was immense pain. "AAAAAA! NHAAAAA!" What was going on?! Why was he in pain? Then he remembered. Io. 

"Senpai! Right now I'm trying to find all of your negative emotions! Keep your sanity, whatever happens!"

Yeah, like that was possible right now...

For some reason, Rui couldn't see a thing. He thought he had Ryuu's hands, but apparently he didn't. "Yumo-chaaaaaaan! I can't see Ryuu-senpai's hands!" He yelled through the heavy darkness.

"Damn..." Yumoto cursed. 

Plunging his hand deeper inside his contracted Magical Boy he also went searching for his hands. They were still bleeding, and Megawuchi's ropes didn't help at all.

Taking his free hand he held one of the pinkette's hands. "Senpai! I'm right here! Don't you dare go anywhere! I'm not gonna let you turn!"

Through all the pain Ryuu felt his hand being held. He heard Yumoto yet he seemed close to the darkness. He could destroy the damned world with his powers of hatred and rage. But something brought his vision to focus on the blonde again.

"Senpai.. Can you hear me?"

Heavy winds ruffled their hair and a strange look was on the blonde's face. Was it... Understanding?

Gritting his teeth Ryuu fought through the pain. His Contracting Witch brought him this pain. Giving him this miracle of a wish and leading him to be like them. Maybe it was gonna be an apology?

"Y-Yeah, I hear you..."

Meanwhile Rui scrambled around to try and find his peer's clone. But it was so dark and not like his labyrinth that was bright and romantic and cute. Before he knew it he was with the elders Atsushi and En. 

"Oi Megawa. I thought you were with Yumoto." En said through the wind quite calmly.

"I lost Ryuu-senpai's hands in the darkness! I was looking for Yumo-chan's clone but ended up here!" Rui yelled, trying to keep himself from flying.

"Rui, I think Yumoto can handle this. Have faith in your peer." Atsushi said with a smile. Was he aware it was very windy and very dark?

The wind continued, and Ryuu's pain was still there, but Yumoto had a smile, like he knew something else.

"You know... It's been a year since I turned into a witch. But every day, I remember those moments and the feelings I experienced. There hasn't been a day that goes by that I don't remember them. And those feelings are left inside of me."

Yumoto felt something. Must be Ryuu's negative emotions. He leaned closer, a dark look on his face. "I'm bitter with resentment. You're angry with betrayal. You wanna destroy the world? Together?"

Ryuu's brown eyes widened. He thought witches were happy when they turned. At least these kinds. But the one who turned him into a Magical Boy seems to hate the world too. Was it fate... Or not?

"So... You think this fucked up planet needs to be destroyed as well huh?"

Yumoto smiled, dark pink eyes glowing in the darkness. "Why of course it does. Things like morality and justice are far gone. To society if you're an irregular, an abnormal, you're nothing but scum. People like you can't say what you want. People like me who wanted love and understanding family members get thrown out and left to die. To the people, what we did every night to keep them safe is dangerous. They'll never understand. We'll never have the chance to defend ourselves so trying to open their eyes is impossible. So it's just better to just destroy the world and all its people. Besides.... It shouldn't be much of a problem because if you turned on your own, you'd be stronger than the strongest witch in history."

Ryuu smirked. "Is that so...?"

"It's the truth! So... What will you do?"

Ryuu thought back to everything he went through as a Magical Boy. But the only things that popped up weren't even the happy parts. It was the betrayal. The anger. Rage, jealousy, it all hurt. And in the end it was a stupid misunderstanding. How could that be?

"If, you turn me, will we be able to? You know... Get our revenge?"

"Anything is possible. For a witch anyway."

Pain shot through Ryuu's body once again. Tears fell from his eyes, and they burned. After awhile, he shakily took in a breath, and said...

"...do it..."

Yumoto smiled like the Cheshire Cat. 

"As you wish..."

Grasping the solid form of Ryuu's darkness Yumoto pulled it out, effectively adding to the extra amount of darkness that was around them.

"Whatever happens next, don't worry. You'll die as a Magical Boy, but I'll bring you back to life, creating your Witch Self."

"What do you mean-" Ryuu started when all of a sudden he went quiet. His Soul Gem shattered, and the darkness morphed into a glowing pink Witch's Kiss. A Phoenix with a blazing broken heart.

The runes underneath the Witch's Kiss read: Roberta-Itzli- The Witch of Rage and Vengence. 

The blonde witch smiled at the sight of the huge Witch's Kiss. "As I thought. You really are the one... Who can destroy the world and change the universe..."

Looking into the lifeless brown eyes that belonged to Zaou Ryuu, Ophelia aka Yumoto knelt down. "Time to wake up.. Senpai."

\---  
The Real World

"Again!" Aurite yelled and his teammates attacked the void of space trapping the Battle Lovers. Something seemed to rumble inside the void, and a sort of cracking took place.

"Kaichou! This may be our chance!" Perlite yelled, pointing to the center of he cracking. 

"Alright, seems like we can do it after all." Argent smiled.

"Yes... We must not fail! It is our mission to not fail!" Aurite said, as he underwent his second transformation, purple lipstick and glowing red eyes adding to his features. "Caerura Adamas! One more time!"

They brought their swords together and a surge of black power boosted their attack power. They released their Tri-force attack and aimed for the crack. 

The force of the long range attack further cracked the space and it finally shattered.

The members of the Battle Lovers team still slept peacefully, no signs of awakening present.

Kusatsu Kinshiro released his transformation. "At-chan!" He grabbed the blue haired Battle Lover by the shoulders. "At-chan wake up!"

Ibushi and Akoya did the same things, to En and Io. Suddenly, everybody stirred. Five pairs of eyes snapped open; the members of Caerura Adamas were relieved.

"Eh..? Kin-chan?" Atsushi as Battle Lover Epinard groggily looked at the silver haired male.

"You're all ok! Thank goodness..." Wombat said in relief.

"What do you mean, 'ok?' En as Battle Lover Cerulean questioningly looked at the pink alien creature. 

"You all were sucked into some sort of void, placing you all in an alternate reality! For a moment I thought you'd be stuck for good!" Wombat yelled.

"Hee... Really? Scientifically that's impossible..." Atsushi said.

"If I was able to witness it, I could've made some sort of profit out of it..." Io sighed regrettably.

"What do you mean Io-senpai? I remember it aaaallll!" Yumoto as Battle Lover Scarlet beamed.

"Because you're weird. Like a Sho-gakuse." Ryuu as Battle Lover Vesta countered.

"Seeenpaii! Seriously!" Yumoto huffed. Everyone laughed, and the Battle Lovers released their transformations, and they returned into their school uniforms.

The sun was setting behind them, and everyone started heading out of the campus of Binan Koukou.

Io, for some reason, seemed to notice that Ryuu was sticking very close to Yumoto. Not that he really MINDED, but it seemed off that he'd do something like that.

"Na Ryuu..." Io started.

"Ha? Nani Io?" Ryuu called back.

"Are you... Ok? Something seems... Off, that's all."

Ryuu's footsteps came to a halt.

"Yumoto, you also seem a little strange too. Are you ok?" Atsushi called.

"Eeeh is that so?" Yumoto's energetic hops came to a halt. The setting sun cast long shadows against the earth and the huge buildings shaded everybody from the sun.

Yumoto and Ryuu turned around and smiled. "Why... What do you mean? Of COURSE we're fine."

Everybody jumped. From the darkness of the shadows, dark red eyes and dark neon pink eyes glowed. Their smiles seemed... Inhuman.

A wave of sudden power knocked the six teenagers off their feet, and a black space with flames took the place of the two other teenagers. The black space dissipated and Yumoto and Ryuu were back, looking different. And it wasn't just the clothes they were wearing.

"What is the meaning of this, Zaou Ryuu, Hakone Yumoto?!" Kinshiro stood up and yelled.

"The humans named Hakone Yumoto and Zaou Ryuu no longer exist in this world, nor do they exist in any reality, on that matter." Yumoto said darkly, the threads on the sides of his lips stretching as he smiled.

"Well, if you guys aren't human, what are you then?" Akoya asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Gero? We're witches."

Atsushi pushed up his glasses and his mahogany colored eyes widened at the sight. "The runes of a witch's name..."

"Oi Atsushi what are you saying?" En took the blue haired male's glasses from his face and looked through them. Immediately after he returned the pair and sighed. "So we couldn't save them after all..."

"Wait, what's going on that I don't know about?!" Io looked back and forth between his two elders from Club.

"Of course you wouldn't remember anything... Io..." Ryuu looked at his best friend and blood spilled from his dark pink eyes. 

"Ne Atsushi, En... Can you tell me what's going on here? You guys seem to know..." Ibushi asked his classmates.

"When we were stuck in that void of space, we were sent to an alternate reality." Atsushi started.

"We all became Magical Boys for a miracle of a wish, and we fought witches that would kill humans." En continued.

"But eventually... We turned into witches..."

"It's a pain to describe everything, so basically Yumoto was a witch that saw Zaou and saw magical potential in him. He turned him into a Magical Boy, and things went downhill from there."

"In the end, Io and Ryuu had to fight, and Ryuu killed Io, because everything was Io's fault. It was all a misunderstanding yet Ryuu was so torn up and betrayed he wanted to destroy the alternate reality. But to lose their human selves and be witches in the real reality... They may actually do it..."

Io was shaking. "W... What do you mean, Ryuu's a witch? And Yumoto too?! Because of a misunderstanding..." He fell back down to his knees. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and they fell to the ground. Looking up one more time, he locked eyes with his closest friend. "Tell me Ryuu, just what did I do wrong? I can fix whatever I messed up!"

"It's too late for that Io. I'm no longer human because of you, and to tell you the truth, I'm THANKFUL for that. Now the rules of the fucked up world can't tie me down, and I can be free. So thank you Io. For making me go through hell and die already. But also... Thank you again. Because now I can tear this goddamn world to shreds."

Everybody looked at them. "W-What?!"

"I am Opelia, the Witch of Abandonment!"

"And I Roberta-Itzli, the Witch of Rage and Vengence."

"And you humans... Will die because of your ways of life!"

Black wings sprouted from Opelia's back, and burning wings from Roberta-Itzli's back. The flew away with dark laughter.

And Binan Koukou exploded with a half mile blast radius.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so these names for the witches as actually names of witches in Madoka Magica, be it from the Anime or the PSP game. Ophelia is the Witch form of Sakura Kyoko in the PSP game. Her nature is Abandonment. Roberta is a Witch from the Anime. Her nature is Rage. Itzli is a Witch from the PSP game. Her nature is Vengence. Patricia is a Witch from the Anime. Her nature is Onlooker. Homulilly is a Witch that's in both the PSP game and the Rebellion Movie. In the PSP game her title is the Witch of the Mortal World. In the Rebellion Movie, her nature is Self-Sufficiency. Oktavia Von Seckendorff is the Witch form is Miki Sayaka that is in the Anime and the Rebellion Movie. Her nature is Falling in Love. Charlotte is a Witch that appears in both the Anime and the Rebellion. Her nature is Tenacity. 
> 
> Sooo yeah... I hoped you liked this story! Sorry for the random twists and turns I kinda felt like I was rewriting the anime and made it Binan Koukou style honestly... Thank you for reading and I'll see you later!


End file.
